Janette: Power of a Avenger
by Selena Cloud
Summary: Janette became a singer after what happened in her past. She was living a normal live. Until a agent came and ask for her help. With her old and new friends by her side. Will the avengers stop Loki? Janette will be in Avengers, Iron man 3 and Thor the Dark World Warning femslash. Dont like? don't read
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Janette Foster. As you know I was apart of the 'big event' that happen in New Mexico.. After that event I became a singer known as Angelina aka Angel. My life was normal. Until now.._

**~Janette~**

My hair was now straight as I wore a white t-shirt with a black jacket and blue short pants with black boots. The director looked at me with a thumbs up. I smiled before I started to sing and dance with my back up singers in my new music video

**She never slows down.**  
**She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down**  
**She won't turn around**  
**The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down**

**_[CHORUS]_**  
**So stand in the rain**  
**Stand your ground**  
**Stand up when it's all crashing down**  
**You stand through the pain**  
**You won't drown**  
**And one day, whats lost can be found**  
**You stand in the rain**

**She won't make a sound**  
**Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down**  
**She wants to be found**  
**The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.**

**_[CHORUS]_**  
**So stand in the rain**  
**Stand your ground**  
**Stand up when it's all crashing down**  
**You stand through the pain**  
**You won't drown**  
**And one day, whats lost can be found**  
**You stand in the rain**

As I sang I saw a agent come through the door. I know that agent well. It was Coulson, Agent Coulson. I had to have a talk with him after this. I kept singing and dancing as I looked at him before I kept going.

**So stand in the rain**  
**Stand your ground**  
**Stand up when it's all crashing down**  
**Stand through the pain**  
**You won't drown**  
**And one day, whats lost can be found**

**_[CHORUS]_**  
**So stand in the rain**  
**Stand your ground**  
**Stand up when it's all crashing down**  
**You stand through the pain**  
**You won't drown**  
**And one day, whats lost can be found**  
**You stand in the rain**

After I sang the director gave me a break. I walked past the agent as I went out the door. Coulson started to follow.

"Janette I need you come with me" He said as he tried to catch up.

"I thought they told you to leave us alone" I said in a cold voice as I continued to walk.

"But this is a matter we cannot handle" he said to me as he started to catch up with me. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk.

"Janette, Selvig has been taken by Loki" he said. I stopped in my tracks. Loki. That's Audra and Thor's brother. If he has Selvig. Hes sooo going down. I turned around now interested.

"What you need me to do?" I asked.

~Hours Later~

I was taken to a boat by others agents after a while. Then I was taken to... well... I'm just gonna say.. It is huge. really huge... I entered the sight as a plane flew down...

I must say... S.H.I.E.L.D has out did them selves.

I was lead to Natasha Romanoff and Captain Rogers? Wow.

"Captain Rogers, Janette Foster" said Agent Coulson gesturing to me coming up.

"Pleasure" I said as I took his hand and shook it in greeting.

"Same to you" he said as Agent Coulson left for his work as normal.

"Word is you been found in ice" I said while walking with Natasha and Rogers.

"I thought Coulson was gonna loose it" said Natasha smiling "Did he asked you to sign his cards yet?"

"Cards" The captain asked.

"Don't ask" I said laughing a bit. Then I saw the man with a power but he could not control it.

"Dr. Banner" Steve said. Yea... I pretty much knew his first name..

Dr Banner walked up to us when he heard his name. He shook hands with Steve "Yeah, hi."

"They told me you will be coming. Word is you can find the cube."

I rolled my eyes as turned my head.

"Guys we better get in side in a minute. Its gonna get hard to breath" said Natasha.

I nodded before I followed Natasha inside of the boat thing (I didn't know what that was. I'm just gonna say base)

I followed Natasha with Steve and Dr Banner by my side until we reached a room. I slowly walked around. I saw agents everywhere working or walking away.

"Gentlemen" said Fury before he turn to me.

"Ms Foster, glad you could make it" he said.

"Thanks for having me" I said smiling before I looked at him "We are gonna find them right"

"We will soon" he said before a sound was heard.

"We got a hit" said a agent "a 67% match"

Fury looked at me "You up"

I nodded "On it"

I walked away to put my on dress. To spy on that party.

~To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

**~Janette~**

My hair was curly down to my shoulders. I wore a white short dress above my black short suit dress with black boots. I walked in the party slowly. I slowly walked around to see Loki do the same thing. He saw me. I didn't look at him.

"_Ms foster, Agent Romanoff and Captain America are on there way_" said Agent Coulson through my ear piece.

"Copy" I whispered softly. I saw Loki walk down the stairs and slam a man down with a stick. But it wasnt a stick. I knew it was his spear. I went closer. He grabbed a man and pinned him to the table. He grabbed something from his pocket and then slammed it into the mans eyes. I gasped. I was grabbed and pulled away by a German woman who was worried about me.

I ran outside to see Loki clothes change into his Asgard outfit. I ran with the crowd to act scared. But he appeared again and again.

"Kneel before me" said Loki before he yelled "I said, KNEEL!"

Everyone kneel before him. I did the same so I wouldn't be caught. I whispered softly to the ear piece "You here?"

_"Yep"_

I smirked as a man stood up and said "Not to men like you"

"There are no men like me" said Loki smiling.

"There are always men like you" said the man.

"Look to you elder people" said Loki as I stood up. Loki got his spear up ready to attack "Let he be your example"

He fired a blast at him but before he could do anything. I glowed blue and my outfit change into a black short dress with black boots. I wore a black mask on my face with my hair in a pony tail. I used my powers to block the attack and the attack touched the shield and it blasted back at Loki before he fell onto the ground.

"You know. Hurting a elder means you have no heart" I hissed.

"The girl from a planet far away" said Loki before he fired a blast at me but Captain America came and used his shield to block his attack.

"Sorry Im late" he said.

"Oh you just it time" I said before my hands started to glow and the plane came.

"Loki drop the weapon and stand down" said Natasha through the PA before Loki fired a blast at the plane before I through my hands up and created a shield around the plane protecting it. Captain America threw the shield at Loki.

"Get everyone outta here" He said. I nodded before I helped everyone up and guided them away as the two fought. After everyone was away. I kicked Loki in the face which made him mad. I was blasted on the back by his attack but I wasn't out.

"_You alright?__"_

"Yea.. just a little pain but great" I said standing up.

"_Janette, Agent Romanoff you miss me?_" a voice asked. I rolled my eyes

"Tony" I warned "As if"

I saw Tony fly down and blasted Loki hard with his rocket blasters. He landed but he stood up with Iron man suit on him. He had all of his weapons ready and aimed at Loki.

"Make you move, reindeer games" he said. Loki changed back into his formal suit and held up his hands.

Tony lowered his weapons "Good move"

I walked up to him "And what took you so long?"

"What you missed me?" Tony teased

I held up a fire ball "Dont make me angry" I hissed

He backed off before he looked at Steve.

"Mr Stark" said Steve trying to breath slowly.

"Captain" said Tony calmly.

We moved Loki into the plane before I sat down on a chair before the plane took off.

I was listening to music on my ipod when Steve spoke

"I dont like it" Steve said

"What? Rock of ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked

"I dont remember it being that easy" said Steve.

"You know. I kind of agree. I never seen a battle this easy" I said while listening to music ignoring the two guys talking right now. Then I heard thunder. What? How can tha-Oh..

I put away my music in my bag after I heard thunder.

"Where is this coming from" Natasha whispered as the Thunder grew closer.

I looked at Loki who seemed surprised.

"Whats the matter. Scared of a little lighting?" Steve asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Im not overly fond of what follows" said Loki before something landed on top of the plane twice. I felt my heart quicken as Stark opened the hatch. Then I saw them. I kept my mask on so I wouldn't be seen yet. Thor grabbed Loki and Audra and him flew away.

"More Asgardions?" Natasha asked.

"Thinks there friendly?" Steve asked. I walked to the open hatch.

I see Stark beside me

"I have a plan. Attack" he said before he flew off.

"That idiot" I said as I took off my mask and jumped out. I used my powers to catch up with them. I flew down to see Audra and Thor fighting with Tony and Steve. I breathed then I raise my hand making Steve fly in the air.

"Okay stop enough of this" I said out of the shadows with my hand raised.

Audra gasped when she saw me. Thor looked at me with wide eyes. I smiled "Nice to see you to"

"Tony, Captain. Enough I know them." I said calmly as I lowered my hand letting Steve touch the floor.

"Lady Janette I am sorry for my actions" said Thor. I nodded.

"We better go back. Come on" I said as I turned around with them following.


	3. Chapter 3

**Man! I haven't touch this story. Time to show it again! **

I laid in my bed of the room S.H.I.E.L.D. I haven't said a word to Audra since we got back. I stayed away from her. I heard the door knock.

"Come in" My voice remained calm. It might be tony again. But it wasn't him the door reveal to be Audra. My heart quicken and I looked away.

"Hey" her voice was soft. I heard her footsteps become closer.

"H-hey" I quickly said as my face was turning pink.

"I know I haven't seen you in a year. But maybe it was fate you know" Audra said as she sat next to me.

I looked at her as I sat up "Really"

She smiled sweetly at me "Yes"

We looked into each other eyes before Audra kissed me passionately on the lips. Her hands went up and down my sides. I missed this kiss. And I wasnt going to do this fast. After she pulled away I kissed her again taking her by surprise before she closed her eyes and relaxed. I pulled away from her causing her to smile at me.

"I love you" she said as she kissed my cheek.

I smiled as my heart was beating fast.

"I love you to"

**~Later on~**

I woke up with a smile on my face. Audra was sleeping soundly next to me. I walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

**Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold it back anymore**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Turn my back and slam the door**

I didnt know that someone was hearing my singing voice. I brushed my hair as I sang the words. A hand settled on my shoulder causing me to yelp in surprise.

"Audra!" I said clearly scared to death.

She smirked "Jumpy?"

"Really.." I sighed happily as she giggled. She kissed my cheek and left the door.

I walked out wearing my white t-shirt and blue pants and black boots. My brown straight hair flowing in the distance.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. That doesn't mean..." Fury stated before I walked into the room.

Natasha looked at me before I spoke "Whats going on"

"S.H.E.I.L.D using the tesseract to make weapons" Audra said to me. I glared at Fury.

"I was wrong doctor. This world hasn't changed" Steve said

"No kidding" I agreed before Audra took my hand to calm me down.

"I wanna know why you using the tesseract for weapons!" said Dr Banner as Thor and Natasha came into the room.

"Because of them" said Fury pointing at Audra and Thor. I felt Audra get angry.

"What?" Thor asked getting angry as well.

I covered my ears to cover the battle of words that was going on but I still heard the words.

_Come on breath...breath_

"My people wanted nothing but peace with your planet" Thor protested as Audra nodded in agreement.

Then argument broke out. I sighed and walked out of the room. I couldn't take this fight anymore. Then I felt something flew me back onto the wall. I slowly sat up. Were being attacked great...


End file.
